1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method and apparatus for dispensing liquid from a container and relates specifically to a system for dispensing liquor designed for use in bars, restaurants and similar establishments.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In many prior systems the liquor supply is placed under pressure for purposes of forcing it from the system through a liquid dispenser. This means, of course, that in replenishing the supply, care must be taken to shut off the air pressure at the point at which the supply is replenished. Furthermore, during operation care must be taken to prevent rupture of the liquor bottles due to excessive pressures. Also, in pressure systems of the type described above, the liquor bottles are generally connected in series wherein liquor from one bottle must pass through the next adjacent bottle and on through the system. Such an arrangement is objectional since it may be in violation of certain state statutes and local ordinances which prohibit the refilling and subsequent dispensing of liquor from a liquor bottle. The present invention eliminates these problems by providing a system wherein the liquor replenishing supply arrangement is designed to replenish the liquid dispensed from the system by gravity flow. The system also contemplates a manifold arrangement wherein the respective liquor bottles are emptied one at a time, there being no flow from one bottle to another. Finally, the system contemplates a dispenser reservoir which can be isolated from the supply manifold wherein liquid can be dispensed therefrom under pressure to provide a relatively fast pour which can be accurately controlled.